My Immortal
by Kikyous Revenge
Summary: FINISHEDSongfic: What would happen if Inuyasha chose Kikyou in the end when the Shikon no Tama's all completed? And Kagome already has a family of her own, but still can't forget about him? Angsty sorta romance story, read and review!


Disclaimer: Don't own these lyrics, don't own Inuyasha. Roses are red Violets are blue Me no own So you no sue  
  
{(I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all of my childish fears)}  
  
"I have a family to take care of, and I love them to death, but I can't go on like this. . ."  
  
{(And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave)}  
  
"You're such a distant memory to me now, but even so, every single day I wonder, what would've happened if you had just done the one thing I'd hoped for."  
  
{(Because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone)}  
  
"I just can't stop thinking about you, and what you're doing now, if you're even alive. . . I could've done something, maybe then I wouldn't have to wonder."  
  
{(These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real)}  
  
"You just left, you didn't even take the jewel, you just left with her. . .forever. I'll never see you again, but then again you'll never break my heart again either."  
  
{(There's just too much that time cannot erase)}  
  
"I may have gone back and altered the past, but I can't alter this, I may be selfish, but I really did care for you. And then you went with her, even then I couldn't change it, so it's impossible to change it now."  
  
{(When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears)}  
  
"All these could'ves and would'ves are all lies, I know the truth is that I couldn't and I wouldn't. All my wishes are pleads that go unheeded, and all the memories of us are all torn and frayed."  
  
{(And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me)}  
  
"And yes, I did actually get married and start a family, I love them, but can't I still love you too?"  
  
{(You used to captivate me by your resonating light)}  
  
"I was probably too naïve, was probably too weak, was probably too stupid, but now I AM just simply missing your presence, and I'd give anything to go back to how we used to be."  
  
{(But now I'm bound by the life you left behind)}  
  
"Everyday I have this urge to just vault through the well, but I can't, I would just destroy the well, but I can't, I would've chopped down THE tree, but I can't."  
  
{(Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams)}  
  
"I miss those days where we'd travel all through Feudal Japan, I miss those nights where we were all with Kaede, I even miss all the arguments we had. And I can only go back to those in my dreams."  
  
{(Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me)}  
  
"I never told you anything, I just though this infatuation would go away if you never knew. But now I wish you knew and I wish I could hear from you just one last time."  
  
{(I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone)}  
  
"You're gone forever, you'll never come back to me, I don't know why I keep thinking that one day, you'll come through my old bedroom window, but instead of me, you'll see my daughter and think that I've moved on. . ."  
  
{(And though you're still with me)}  
  
"But the truth is, I haven't and you're in my mind, in my dreams, in my heart, I keep on telling myself, that I'll see you when forever ends. . ."  
  
{(I've been alone all along)}  
  
"I've waited, but forever is a long time."  
  
A certain hanyou saw an envelope flutter out of the well.  
  
He grabbed it and read the piece of paper inside.  
  
He read it and wrote a reply, and then dropped it into the earth.  
  
----500 Years in the future  
  
A raven-haired woman noticed what seemed like a piece of litter sticking out of the earth next to her beloved well, it seemed intriguing that it looked like it had been there for a long time, but she had never noticed it.  
  
She opened and discovered it was her own letter, but with a crude reply on the back,  
  
"I'll look forward to forever."  
  
A/n: hehe, still OOC all my stories are like that! Anyways, should I put all these Evanecsence songfics of mine together? They're not like stories that go together but I dunno, they're all evanescence songfics! R&R plz! 


End file.
